


Comfort Kiss

by thegreenwomanswalkman



Series: For I Have Kissed Thee A Thousand Times [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, capwidow - Freeform, comfort kiss, kiss meme, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenwomanswalkman/pseuds/thegreenwomanswalkman
Summary: Stand there like a ghost shaking from the rainHe'll open up the door and say "Are you insane?"Say it's been a long 6 monthsAnd you were too afraid to tell him what you want“How You Get the Girl” Taylor Swift (1989)





	Comfort Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archetypically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypically/gifts).



She hasn’t had a proper home in months. The best place she’s stayed was a little shack right outside a small town where no one knew her name. But they’d found out eventually because, even with the blond hair and makeup, she’s still the same. So she finds herself on his doorstep in the pouring rain. The clothes she’s been able to steal don’t hold up against the downpour, so she’s soaked to the bone and shivering. All she wants to do is see him, tell him she’s _fine_ and go on living her miserable existence in hiding.

A small smile plays across her lips as she takes note of the house he’s living in. It’s a very normal looking house, almost like Sam’s in some respect. And she knows it is because Sam’s house is right across the street. The lights are on in what might be the living room or the kitchen and a shadow walks around, looking frustrated. She hopes it’s him. She hopes he’s hear so she can reassure him and move on with her life.

It’s been six months since she’s seen him. She remembers that last day, at the graveyard. Her final goodbye, making him promise to call that nurse that wasn’t a nurse. It had made her heart squeeze to hear his chuckle, a flutter in her chest when he looks at her with those beautiful ocean blue eyes and how they light up when she cracks a joke. It hurts, but she has to give him up if she wants him safe. But she can’t stay away from him. It’s impossible.

“Hello?” Just hearing his voice makes her shiver, but there is a warmth in it that slightly shields her from feeling the chill of the rain. She watches as his faces swings from side to side as he looks for the person who knocked on his door. She steps into the light, shaking as his gaze lands on her. “Natasha?” His voice is breathy and surprised as his eyes light up, a huge smile spreading across his face. She’s kind of glad she decided to dye her hair back to red.

“Hi, Cap.” She lets a small smile echo his, but her body is wracked with shivers again. She stumbles, eyes wide as she feels herself falling, but warm, strong arms catch her and pull her into him. “Just stopped by to tell you I’m fine.”

Steve scoffs and shakes his head, pulling her closer to him and dragging her inside. “Are you insane?” She shudders at his tone of voice, but she can see in his eyes that he’s worried about her. He brings her to the living room and sets her down on the couch, not caring at all if it gets wet. The redhead shivers, her teeth chattering and her eyes glassy with exhaustion.

“I’m fine.” She wraps her arms around herself. “Just wanted to stop by and say hi. Check in and all that.”

The captain shakes his head at her. Going to his bedroom, he grabs a pair of sweats and one of his shirts for her to change into. He puts them in the bathroom and fills the tub with warm water. He doesn’t want to shock her system too much by putting her cold body in hot water. When he walks back out of his room, he finds her curled into herself on the couch, hands under her armpits and her lips almost blue. “Come on,” he pulls her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style into the bathroom. “Do you want me to stay?”

Natasha, her face flushed from both the warmth of the room and the concern in Steve’s eyes, just nods. After being partners for so long, they’ve gotten used to these moments. The quiet, intimate moments when they comfort each other after a harsh mission or nightmares.

Steve turns his back to her as she gets into the tub and scrubs the dirt and grime of the past month off of her skin. While she works, Steve tells her about his mission to find Bucky. She feels sleepy listening to his voice, so she puts the washcloth down and steps out of the tub, a little bit steadier on her feet. “You can turn around now,” Natasha tells him as she slips the sweatshirt over the too-large T-shirt he’s letting her borrow.

Steve chuckles as the sweatshirt seems to swallow up his little spy, but at her glare he quickly stops. “You can sleep here tonight.” He pulls back the comforter for her. Once she’s settled into his bed, surrounded by his scent and the comfort of the warmth that radiates from him, she smiles sleepily and pulls on his arm.

“Stay.”

He sighs and quickly slides into bed beside her. Before he can settle down, she raises herself onto her elbows and presses her lips to his. It’s all soft and gentle and a whimper escapes her lips before she can stop it. He presses back just as softly with a small smile on his face. Cupping her cheek in one hand, he wraps her in the comfort of his other arm and she presses one of her hands against his heart. It beats out a steady rhythm and slowly lulls her to sleep.

She knows that he’ll be here in the morning to give her the comfort she’s missed after six months of being away from his arms.  


End file.
